The Paths We Choose
by Untamed Unicorn
Summary: The Dark Lord is regaining his power, and is planning to use his most powerful card to play the game of life and death (and love?) with Harry. Will The Boy Who Live survive the test?Read and find out, and review! Some pairings later on. I won't tell who!
1. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Dursleys or anything about them. They are J.K Rowlings and I have no plans whatsoever of stealing them. The only things that I owned is the plot and a few characters that I made. Don't sue me, I have no money. Lol.  
  
Authoress' Note: Hello! Ok I re-wrote my old story, "The Destiny" and re- named it to. Anyway, this takes place in Harry's fifth year. There will be some pairing in here later on (I hope you'll like this one, so read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! No flames please, but I will be very happy to get some helpful advice from you. Luv ya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~The Boy Who Lived~  
  
Harry Potter wasn't your average fifteen-year-old boy. He was highly unusual in many ways and one of those is that he hates the summer holidays very much. Who would if you are going to spend two whole months with the Dursleys? From the way they look at him like he was some kind of a disgusting slug to the fact that they treat him like a filthy house rat, it was a clear sign that he was unwanted in their house  
  
The Dursleys were one of those narrow minded Muggles (non-magic folk) who despise magic in any kind or form, meaning Harry who was a wizard was as unwelcome in their house as a stary cat. Not like he wanted to stay with them any way, but he have no choice. They were his only living relatives left. You see, Harry's parents, who were both witch and wizard themselves, where killed when he was only a year old by an evil dark wizard that goes by the name Lord Voldemort with a very powerful Death Curse. He tried to do the same on Harry, but failed when the cursed backfired and hit the castor instead, leaving Harry with a lightning shape scar on his forehead and reducing Voldemort to almost nothing. Powers gone, Voldemort went into hiding and Harry Potter, who was from then on known as "The Boy Who Lived", became famous.  
  
Harry sat up and sighed. His eyes roamed around the room and paused on the two birthday cards and the moving photograph taken at the Burrow his bestfriends Ron and Hermione gave him on his birthday a week ago. They were both smiling in the photograph, waving at him. Harry couldn't help but smile. Oh how he wish he could spend the summer at the Weasleys! Hermione had been there since two weeks ago, but Harry couldn't go because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let him. He remembered Mrs.Weasley's last letter:  
  
~*~  
  
Harry,  
  
As much as we wanted to have you here, we couldn't disobey Dumbledore's orders. He knows what's best for you, and that is to stay there at the Dursleys. He got you into some kind of protection there, and now with Voldemort back and all, we jut couldn't take the risk. I hope you understand. But we'll still try to convince him  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort. He had tried to kill Harry for the past four years and all of those attempts failed, although Harry had to admit that he had been severely hurt in all of them. His last encounter with him was the most terrible. It costed the life of one innocent student, Cedric Diggory and Harry had been haunted by his thoughts ever since. That's not all, Voldemort also regained his powers and body back, with the assistnce of Wormtail whose real name was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Everyone thought that Pettigrew had been dead for years, killed by Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who was thought by everyone to be Voldemort's spy and a traitor to Lily and James Potter. But it turned out to be the other way around, Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor and spy, and Sirius was just blamed for everything. He had to suffer 12 long years (a/n: did I get that right?) in Azkaban, the Wizard Prison, for a crime he didn't commit. Harry found out all the truth in his third year when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and went to Hogwarts. Everyone thought that he was after Harry, but the truth is he was after Peter Pettigrew who was pretending to be Ron's pet rat, scabbers. He also learned about Remus Lupin's past and about the makers of the Marauder's Map. Harry thought that he would be able to go away from the Dursleys forever and live with his godfather since they caught the real criminal, but Peter escaped and they had no more proof to proove their words. Luckily, Albus Dumbledore, the kind headmaster of Hogwarts believed then and helped Sirius to escape. Peter Pettigrew went back to Voldemort afterwards, and aid him together with the Death Eaters with his evil plans to spread terror in both Wizarding and Muggle World. There had been reports about mysterious mass murders and disappearances, and Harry knew that the Dark Lord were responsible for these crimes.  
  
Harry pushed these horrible thoughts away, and putting his glasses on, he stood up and walked past he brass cage where his owl Hedwig was sleeping, towards his closet. Opening it, he peered at the mirror that he hung inside.  
  
He stared at his reflection, and the boy who looked back at him was hardly recognizable. It had been only a little more than a month ago since the start of the summer holidays, but he achieved a lot of physical change which made him look much more different than the little skinny school boy he once knew. He grew a few inches taller, with broader shoulders and a hint of muscles on the arms, chest and legs. It was undeniable that the strength training that he had been doing the past month has its effect. It was less likely that Voldemort will wrestle him to death, he will surely prefer his wand to finish him off, but there's no harm in taking a little extra preparation, right?  
  
But no matter how much he changed, he is still the same Harry Potter his friends knew and love. The unkempt, jet black hair, the bright green eye hidden behind the glasses, and the lightning shaped scar on his forehead which made him very famous.  
  
Harry ran his fingers on his scar when something made him turn around and look at the direction of his window. It reflected an image standing by the open window, Harry was sure of it. Feeling nervous, he checked his room but saw that he was alone, although he was sure he saw someone. Could it be-  
  
"You are perfectly safe here and no one can attack you. You are just imagining things." he told himself, but he went to the window and peered outside just to be sure, and saw nothing unusual.  
  
Thinking that it was just because of lack of sleep, Harry went back to bed and yawned, completely unaware of the stranger that was lurking behind the shadows. TBC  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I decided to cut it here, hehe. I promise to post the next chapter A.S.A.P!! now push the little button down there that says "Click here to submit your reviews" and tell me what you think. I'm hoping to get at least three reviews. Until next time! 


	2. One Strange Guest, One Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the teddy bear I bought for myself last Christmas.  
  
Authoress' Note: Brace yourself up because here comes chapter two!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~An Uninvited Guest~  
  
Harry felt himself sinking slowly into sleep when he noticed someone standing by the window. Without any warning, his scar seared in pain so great that tears formed in his eyes.  
  
The figure came closer until it was standing by the bed, and although Harry's vision was starting to blur and the room was dark, he could see that it was wearing a cloak to cover its features.  
  
Not having any second thoughts, Harry reached under his pillow for his wand at thrust it out, pointing at the stranger. He racked his brain for any spells that might come useful in situations like this but the pain in his scar was so great that he could barely think. He dropped his wand and clutched his scar, gasping for air. All he could do was look up helplessly at the stranger.  
  
"No.it can't be you. You can't be Voldemort." Harry said  
  
The stranger gave no reply and just raised an arm hidden in the long sleeves of the robe, extending it to reach out and touch Harry on the forehead.  
  
Harry trembled and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Voldemort's white, bony hand. He waited, expecting to feel his cold, cruel touch and was surprised when he felt something warm and soft instead.  
  
The pain in his scar subsided and a jolt of gentle, tingling electricity ran through his body and heard a small, feminine sounding gasp.  
  
Upon opening his eyes, he saw a bright, white light. Harry noticed that he was surrounded with a thick, dense fog- the last thing he saw before losing his consciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bright full moon lit up the dark sky which was showered with thousands and thousands of twinkling stars, glittering like golden dust scattered across the sky.  
  
A beautiful young girl sat behind the closed windows, the light of the moon shining through the glass and illuminating her pale face.  
  
Her features couldn't be seen clearly because of the darkness of the room, although it was unmistakable that those eyes of hers were filled with sadness and worry. She was staring into space when a rattling noise startled her.  
  
She got up and opened the windows eagerly and looked out. Disappointment filled her upon seeing no one, and was about to close the window when a young boy, maybe about the same age as her, riding on a broom, rose up beside the window and grinned. The girl's eyes widened with joy and her lips curved into a smile. She climbed up the large window and the boy steadied his broom as he offered his hand to her. She gladly took it and he helped her sit comfortable behind him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and not long after, they were off soaring into the midnight sky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and Harry's scar seared in pain again. A menacing laugh filled his mind as everything around him became dark. Harry saw that he was falling into an endless pit and he reached out, waving his arms hoping to get hold of something to stop himself from falling into nothingness. He saw a glint of sliver, something that looked like a rope. He grabbed hold of it and tugged at it desperately. It snapped and Harry continued to fall until..TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh don't you just love cliff hangers? I'll post the next chapter soon! Review please!  
  
Elvin Goddess: My first reviewer! Thank you for your review! 


	3. Until Then

Disclaimer: I'm just a girl who likes to write HP fanfics. Do not sue me.  
  
Authoress' Note: Wow thanks for your reviews! I'll update my story as quickly as I can. Maybe I'll post the next chapter later this day. By the way, how do you make bold letter and italics appear? I can't do them *sniff *  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~Until Then~  
  
THUD!  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on the cold,wooden floor of his bedrrom, bathed in sweat and breath coming out in short gasps. He remembered the mysterious cloaked figure and scrambled up to his feet, looking around his room for the stranger but saw no other living creature was in his room except from himself and his owl Hedwig, who was looking at him with her large, amber eyes.  
  
His head ached, although not as painful as awhile ago, and he kept hearing buzzing noises in his head. Is that the sid-effect of falling head first on the floor? He rubbed his temples, massaging it to ease the pain and when it subsided, he realized that the buzzing noises were voices coming from downstairs. Mostly from his uncle who was obviously yelling at the top of his voice. Who would he be arguing with this time in the morning?  
  
Curious, he put his glasses on and went downstairs to the living room to see his Aunt Petunia and Dudley, clinging to each other, their faces white with fear and Uncle Vernon glaring at-  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Harry said, very much surprised to see Ron's father. He noticed that we wasn't alone, but with a group of people, obviously wizards because of their robes and all of them have a wand. Who are they?" he asked  
  
"Aurors" Mr. Weasley answered shortly  
  
"But why?" Harry asked  
  
"You-know-who. Death Eaters. Attacked. You're life is in danger. No time to explain now. I better get you out of here quick!" Mr.Weasley, said looking very flustered  
  
Harry stood there, confused. What's going on? What does Mr. Weasley mean that his life is in danger?  
  
"What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear the man?" Uncle Vernon roared. He seemed to be glad that Harry is going away.  
  
"I'll just go and get my stuff." Harry said.  
  
He rushed upstairs to his bedroom. Hedwig watched him curiously as he dumped all his things hurriedly in his trunk. He got dressed and was doing a last check around his room for forgotten quills or parchment when he noticed something shining on the floor by his bed.  
  
Curious, he picked it up and saw that it was a necklace made of pure silver. That pendant was crafted perfectly in the shape of a unicorn, with two small emerald for its eyes. The fine, delicate chain was snapped, as if someone pulled at it with force.  
  
Harry frowned. Who would have dropped this here? Certainly not the Dursleys, since they don't come in his room, and he was sure that they didn't own anything like this. They hate anything that has to do with magic right? And unicorn is a magical creature.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Mr.Weasley poked his head in Harry's room.  
  
"Ready Harry?"  
  
Putting the necklace in his pocket, Harry nodded and they carried his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs, while Mr.Weasley explained that since Harry couldn't apparate yet, he'd be traveling by Floo.  
  
"I temporarily connected their fireplace to the Floo Network. Luckily they didn't blocked it up anymore." Mr. Weasley told him as he scattered Floo Powder on the fire, which burned higher and turned into emerald green in color.  
  
"Where should I go?" Harry asked  
  
"To the Burrow. Don't worry about your trunk and owl, I'll take care of it."  
  
Harry's heart was suddenly filled with joy. He's going to the Burrow! But wait, what about the Dursleys? Even though Harry hated them, he didn't want anything wrong to happen to his only living relatives.  
  
"Don't worry about them." Mr. Weasley said as if reading Harry's train of thoughts.  
  
Harry nodded and moved towards the fire. He turned around and looked at the Dursleys who were huddled close to each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you again next year." Harry said  
  
Uncle Vernon gave a small grunt which sounded like 'bye'.  
  
"See you."  
  
Stepping into the flames, Harry felt his nose itch as he inhaled a lot of ash.  
  
"T-t-the Burr-burr-achoow!"  
  
Harry was ungulfed in green flames, whipping the Dursleys living room out of sight. He spun faster and faster and felt himself being thrown out. He hit his head onto something hard and the last thing he remembered is falling face flat on a soft, carpet-covered floor.TBC  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
viper: I'm glad you love it!  
  
DA BEST: Thanks for the email! You love threatening people? Well I love cliffhangers lol ;)  
  
Saria Black: *waves a finger * I won't tell! You'll find out later.  
  
Luv ya all! 


End file.
